


"When" Was Never the Question

by starsinthesunlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, B), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and also mineortwt, because of course They bond over arson, everything is platonic your honor, except for ant and velvet, found family but it's the dteam's turn to be functional, frostingtwt wya, i also call upon bee bench and awkwardtwt, i don't have twitter but still, love youuuuu, okay last one for real, okay that's enough tags, posture and water check bitches, runaways - Freeform, techno is the favorite child, the economy is in shambles kyle, they are best friends, unless, we all have to share, which means it's sbi's turn to be dysfunctional, you know we don't have the funds for more than one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthesunlight/pseuds/starsinthesunlight
Summary: Tommy, the youngest. He'd been left to grow up for himself, though he didn't exactly consider himself a child anymore. Tubbo, the only person to keep him company, didn't particularly want to grow up. Neither had really been known to make big spontaneous decisions on a scale quite this large, yet neither of them could shake the feeling that this isn't what home is supposed to feel like.ORa fic where sbi lost the braincell to the dteam commune (there's only one braincell; the economy is in shambles)OR ORi read a prompt and figured i might as well do something with the inspiration.thanks to idontwannaputmywattpadusername for the idea! they are very cool, go check out their stuff :]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	1. MUM, There's a Goat in the Cupboard!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> they are best friends your honor!  
> much shorter chapters than what i usually post so i can actually keep this alive

“TUBBOOO!”

Tommy called, cupping his hands around his mouth to needlessly amplify his already vexingly loud voice. “IN HERE!” Tubbo hollered back, his voice coming from the kitchen. Tommy dashed over, sliding on his socks on the wood floor and bumping into the other wall, floor tiles creaking under him. Tubbo poked his head out of one of the bare cabinets, brushing his messy brown locks from his bright eyes.

“What the hell?” Tommy walked towards the cabinet, squinting.

“Look, I fit in the cabinet perfectly!” Tubbo gave him a toothy grin, sticking out a hand to shake it around- jazz hands.

“What??? I don’t believe you, put your head back in,” Tommy demanded. 

“But you just saw me-”

“I don’t think you understood me. I won’t believe it until I see it, Tubbo!” Tubbo sighed. 

“You are so blind." 

"I am gonna tell everyone that you're a liar."

"Okay, okay, okay-" Tubbo started retreating into the cubby before it clicked. "WAIT!” But it was too late. Tommy held the cabinet door closed on Tubbo.

“You’re such an idiot!” Tommy exclaimed. Tubbo shrieked and Tommy let go of the door, laughing. Tubbo stumbled out of the cabinet hastily, sitting himself on the counter and smacking Tommy’s arm. 

“I  _ hate  _ you.” Tommy nodded through his laughter, agreeing. Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh along with him. They settled down and there was a moment’s pause and then, quietly, “Are they gone again?”

“Yeah.” Tommy hopped up on the counter and sat cross-legged next to Tubbo, glancing at him. “You are so short.” Just like that, the mood shifted back.

“Small too.”

“Very small,” Tommy said. “Like an ant.”

“You could crush me.” Tubbo nodded along solemnly.

“I could kill you,” Tommy agreed.

“Oh, easily.” They locked eyes with each other and burst out laughing. Tommy clapped his hands together and hopped off the counter. 

“Race you to the lavender bush, last one’s a rotten egg!!” He didn’t even get the entire sentence out before he took off for the door.

“Tommyyy!! That’s not fair!” Tubbo shouted with a laugh, chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna do my best to keep this going! (which also probs means irregular updates)  
> again, check out idontwannaputmywattpadusername, they're dope  
> and thank you for reading! i appreciate the hell out of any comments and kudos! <3


	2. Spilled Coffee and Melted Chocolate Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, we’re teens now.”   
> “Yeahhhh!” Tubbo uncapped another marker and paused, lightly tapping the top of his head. “What about it?”  
> “I reckon we make some coffee for ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigans with the boys :]  
> writing british slang as a non-european is very awkward :')

“Hey, we’re teens now.” Tubbo didn’t look up from his paper. Tommy didn’t know what he was making, other than there were a lot of colors in it, and, frankly, he didn’t care very much to know.

“Yeahhhh!” Tubbo uncapped another marker and paused, lightly tapping the top of his head. “What about it?”

“I reckon we make some coffee for ourselves.”

“Yeah?” Tommy nodded dutifully. “I always watch Techno make his so I know how to do it.” Tubbo said proudly.

“Bet you don’t even know how to turn the machine on!” Tommy accused playfully.

“Yes I do!” Tubbo protested, setting down the marker.

“Prove it.”

“I will! And I’ll make the best coffee you’ve ever tasted!” He said, jabbing his thumb to his chest.

“I’ve never had coffee before, Tubbo.”

“Exactly.”

(-...-)

Tommy took a sip from the mug and made a face. “Yuck.”

“I told you you made it wrong, dummy,” Tubbo sighed, staring down at his own cup. He was sat on the counter again, swinging his legs. Tubbo relished finally being able to sit on the counter without being told off for it.

“It’s not my fault you were being too slow and stopping every five freaking seconds to touch your horns,” Tommy complained, rolling his eyes. He set down the mug on the counter, debating whether or not he should just chug it anyways.

“It’s not my fault they just started growing in a few days ago!” Tubbo exclaimed defensively, reaching up to touch them again. They were tiny stubs of things- they weren’t even big enough to poke out from his fluffy hair. Tommy just sighed and shook his head. “It’s not like you’d understand, anyways,” Tubbo muttered, swirling his own cup of messed up coffee.

“Low blow.”

“‘M sorry.” Tubbo didn’t look up from his cup.

“Fine.” Tommy paused, taking another bitter sip of his coffee. Nope, he still didn’t like it. And chugging it was growing less and less appealing by the second. “Weren’t you gonna cut your hair? Like two weeks ago?” He asked, patting Tubbo’s head.

“Well there’s been no one here to cut it since then, has there?” Tubbo pointed out, swatting his hand away. “Besides, I think I could rock long hair.” Tommy made a face.

“I could cut it for you,” he offered. “Long hair in the summer is icky.”

“Nope! Nope. Nope, long hair,” Tubbo declared. “Until Wilbur’s back to cut it for me,” he added. He took a sip of his coffee and decided that was enough for him. “He’ll be back soon anyways, so the long hair won’t last for very long.”

“Triple dog dare you to chug your coffee,” Tommy blurted, pointing to the cup. Tubbo made a face, gave it a moment’s thought, then nodded.

“Okay, fine. But you have to chug yours too.” Tommy considered it. “I’ll give you a coin if you win.”

“Done deal,” he nodded.

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

Tubbo dumped his coffee on Tommy’s head.

“TUBBO! YOU BITCH!” Tommy screeched at the top of his lungs, gasping.

Tubbo took off with a shriek, laughing all the way out the door where Tommy caught up to him and tackled him, knocking the air right out of his lungs. Standing up, Tommy kept a foot on Tubbo’s chest, who was laughing too hard to really care.

“Jesus christ you’re so fast-” Tubbo managed between hiccuping laughs.

“You owe me a fucking coin,” Tommy snapped.

“You’ll get your-” Tubbo choked out another wheeze. “You’ll get your coin, Tommy.” Tommy narrowed his eyes.

“I better.” Tubbo raised his hands in surrender and laughed again.

“I promise! I promise. I’ll give you two coins, pinky swear.” Tubbo held out a pinky and Tommy wrapped his around it. Tommy offered his hand and helped him up.

“Good.” Tubbo brushed himself off.

“I think it might be worth mentioning that they’re all melted- you don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah.” Tubbo glanced up at Tommy, watching him stare at the trees. A temporary silence settled over them as Tubbo tried to figure out what he was staring at.

“You think they’ll be back soon?” Tommy asked, much quieter than he’d been all day.

“Well. They always come back, don’t they?” Tubbo replied. He didn’t see much of a reason to worry. Tubbo trusted them. But about a million doubts still stumbled through Tommy’s head, so he clamped his mouth shut and didn’t say another word on the topic. He knew he only worried more as he grew older, but he figured he’d take it if it meant they would stop calling him a child. Even if worrying wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world.

“Let’s go back inside. I reek of this shitty coffee.” Tubbo scrunched up his nose as they turned to head inside.

“Oh thank the lord, you stink.” Tommy swatted Tubbo’s shoulder.

“It’s YOUR fault I’m soaked in it, dumbarse; you can’t complain about it!” Tubbo laughed and Tommy grinned.

“You’re the one who made it so bad in the first place! None of this would have happened if you had just let me make it!” And the tension dissipated as if it was never there as they bickered back and forth, heading for the door.

But it was there, and the doubts lingered in both of their minds until much after the stench of the horrid coffee was washed out of Tommy’s hair and way more than two melted chocolate coins were eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two of daily updates and i have the next chapter already edited!  
> thank you for reading, i appreciate the hell out of any comments and kudos! <3


	3. Never Not Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m always right.” Tommy stated. Tubbo cracked a small grin.  
> “Never not wrong, never not wrong! You heard it here first, folx, Mr. Innit’s never not wrong!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i didn't start this fic just to write tommy and tubbo's dynamic i pROMISE  
> that being said! this chapter is just the boys again :)

Creaking floorboards woke Tommy sometime in the night. Or maybe it was early morning. Whatever it was, It was also too dark to be awake. Just barely conscious, he duly noted it and fell straight back into sleep.

Before he knew it, Tommy stared at the ceiling, tired but empty of sleep. Reluctantly, he kicked off his covers and started towards the living room, stretching and yawning. On the couch, he spotted a lump of blankets.

“Toms?” Tommy yawned. “What are you doing awake?”

“What are _you_ doing?” He asked, walking over to the couch. Tubbo sat on one side, bundled loosely in two blankets, knees pulled up to his chest. Staring at him. Tubbo had a strange tendency to stare at people for a little too long, but Tommy didn’t mind. He sat opposite Tubbo, crossing his legs and facing him.

“It’s my horns. Growing them fucking sucks,” Tubbo lamented. He sounded oh so dead and tired as gently touched the tops of his horns that just barely peeked out of his mop of hair now. They had been growing rather slowly, in Tommy’s opinion. But then, nothing could seem to keep up with his short patience. (Other than Tubbo, of course.)

“Haven’t been able to sleep?” Tubbo gingerly shook his head.

“Headaches.” Tommy frowned.

“That’s not good.”

“Yeah, thanks for the ye old advice Sherlock.” The mood didn’t lighten as much as Tubbo was hoping. “I ran out of the stuff Phil gave me to help with it like three nights ago and it suuuckssss,” he complained. Tommy nodded. “Hopefully he’ll be back soon, though,” Tubbo added, to reassure himself and Tommy. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with these fuckers otherwise. And they really can’t be out for that much longer.” The air buzzed gently around them. “I mean, seriously how long-”

“It’s been five months,” Tommy said, near silently. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he couldn’t very well take it back now. Tubbo’s gaze etched with concern. Tommy had been counting the days again.

“Has it really?” Tommy nodded, staring down at his hands. “What about the comms tablets?”

“They never respond anymore, even when they are close enough to the network to get a word in. You know that.” Tubbo made a noise from the back of his throat. For a moment, the only sound between them was of the wind blowing against the house every, reminding them that winter was coming up quick and fall was ending a lot sooner than they had anticipated.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Tommy stated. Tubbo cracked a small grin.

“Never not wrong, never not wrong! You heard it here first, folx, Mr. Innit’s never not wrong!”

“Tubbo! I told you to drop the nickname,” Tommy complained.

“I did! Innit is your last name now." Tommy groaned, facepalming with both hands.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Sorry Mr. Innit, I can’t hear you over the sound of you being too British.” Tommy lifted his head at that, gesturing with his hands.

“One can never be too British! That’s not a thing! Besides, at least I don’t talk like a southernerrrr,” Tommy shot back incredulously, imitating Tubbo’s accent and making a goofy face.

“Heyy! What’s so wrong about being a southerner?” Tubbo pouted, crossing his arms.

“You guys are so _posh_ and _fancy_ and you think _you’re the shit_ and-” Tommy listed on his fingers, doing a progressively worse and worse job at imitating Tubbo’s accent and waving his hand around.

“HEY! Tommy!” Tubbo laughed and Tommy smiled something snarky. “That’s not very cash money of you Mr. Innit!”

“I would smack you over the head with this pillow if it wouldn’t cause you immense pain,” Tommy said, completely straight-faced.

“I will smack you over the head with this pillow and have absolutely zero consequences,” Tubbo said, grinning devilishly and grabbing a pillow. Tommy lifted his arms slightly, ready to block.

“No you are not go-” Ready, but maybe not as ready as he should have been, because the flat pillow smacked into the side of his head just a moment later. “HEY!” Tubbo erupted into giggling laughter as Tommy snatched the pillow from him. “You traitorous BITCH! I can’t believe you!”

“Ow, my head! What the hell, Tommy, you’re so loud!” Tubbo exclaimed, still stifling laughter.

“Sorry. You’re still a southern arse though.”

“Just as much as you’re a northern prick,” Tubbo agreed. Tommy shook his head in disappointment and Tubbo only grinned harder.

“You’ve got it all wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> said it once before and i'll say it again! writing european slang as an american is w e i r d  
> thank you for reading! :D


End file.
